asfafdThe Bdasv asreach
by TheNewStreak2
Summary: ... yet something timeless...
1. Prologue

Year 1756

"Land ahoy!" A brisk pirate yelled. These pirates were on their way to Spain to return to base. But suddenly, a storm came up on them. "The ship is sinking!" A crew member shouted. A massive form rose above the water. A Pershing roar cut through the storm. Then a blue flash was seen from off shore. A booming like the leader's was then herd saying,

"Ye shall go to New England and find the friendly beasts. A rift between realms, Gorjia shall keep. Across the seven seas metal men will go to war to stop the darkness, an evil spread across the realms like nothing ye'v seen before."

At the base, the pirates thought to themselves, w _as that a prophecy?_ Suddenly the reck of the remains of the ship went sailing through the air, and crashed into the ammunition port. The explosions could be seen for many miles around.


	2. Chapter 1

They were plummeting through the blue void. Carl and the others have felt like they've been falling forever. Suddenly a groan was heard Then the realm turned purple as the Animatronics fell into open air. Below, sea shimmered into existence. Everyone screamed. Suddenly a massive metal hand with cushions caught them. They heard a roar. Suddenly the roar was cut short by a blast of blue energy. The palm opened and the cushions deflated and retracted into the palm. They turned around and saw the metal head of Striker Tornado.

 **…**

Andrew (from this parallel dimension and not from the streak story) was shocked. In all his time Piloting his Jaeger, he had never seen creatures like these. A kaiju had come to this point so he decided to act and bring it down. A energy pocket opened over the fighting giants and these fell out of the clouds with a bluish-purplish flash. Detection showed that they were animatronics, but with organs and _alive._ They couldn't have come from anywhere but a different dimension. That is all he thought as he brought The Jaeger back to base. "Andrew, have you brought the kaiju down." "Yes" He replied. "Then check out the energy source that appered in the area. "About that," He replied. He feed video feed of the animatronics falling from the sky. Then he imported a picture of them on the Jaeger's palm. He heard gasps in the control center. Suddenly the red fox animatronic with looked straight at Andrew. Audio devises picked up, as his eyes started to glow blue. Then he uttered pieces of sentences that totally floored everyone human who was listening. An old prophesy that he couldn't have known. **"Friendly beast, New England, Gorjia, Secret, never seen before."** His eyes returned to normal, and he collapsed. The other Animals ran over. There were two foxes, four Coyotes, one Rabbit, and one chicken. His brain Registered this as he went to the hanger. He set the animatronics down and parked his Jaeger.

 **…**

Carl POV:

Strange fleshly things ran up and pointed guns at us. "Do you understand our language?" One yelled at us. "Yes, now stop yelling at us." Nellie said back. "Friend or fo-" "Friend, Friend, now don't shoot us please." Bonnie shuddered. "Hold your fire!" a voice yelled. It was the man who was piloting the big robot. "They seemed peaceful enough." He turned to Carl. "What are you?" "I should ask you the same question." I replied. "You don't have humans from where you come from?" "In our world, there are no humans, only Animatronics." I said. "In our world animatronics are not alive." "A scientist ran up behind him. "Actually, in the past there have been cases of spectral possession. Also, can I have a tissue and blood sample of you?" "NO! Sorry, sorry, I hate needles." The one called Andrew said, "But how did the fox know those words?" Which one, Foxy or Mangle?" "Uh.. the red one." He pointed at foxy, who was now conscious. "I don't know. I felt dizzy then words went through my brain and I passed out. What was that thing that caught us?" "We will tell you about our world if you tell us about yours." Andrew said. Follow me.


	3. Chapter 2

"So I am you from another dimension?" Andrew asked. "Apparently so," Carl replied. "When I was saying a prophecy in my world, I had visions of other versions of me from other universes." Clearly, Andrew was confused. "You know what, I'll just go find clothes for you and your pals to change into." "Thank you."

 **...**

Multi-POV:

Carl: We went to our assigned area. It was a haphazardly built dorm in a dojo. There was a wall between the girls and boys sleeping areas. "Our clothes our on our cots. Let's get changed into them. Also, the bathrooms are just across the hall. Get settled." I said.

Foxy: It hurt when I took off my torn shirt. The medical help was nice but my skin was too tender for a shirt. Suddenly I laughed. "What is it?" Carl asked. "I look like one of those old pirates." I giggled. I made a hook high my hand and covered my eye while exclaiming, "Yarr, it be Captain Foxy! Have you seen my treasure?" All the boys cracked up. "Why do I have a bow tie?" Bonnie said. "I don't know," I replied. But I think ill stick with the pirate look." I made a fake pirate hook and a fake eyepatch. We all came out and gasped at each other's clothing.

Bonnie: The girls got good dresses. Nellie got a Jeager T shirt with khaki shorts, Mangle got navy blue jeans and a sailor shirt, Cody got a Orange shirt with a Pegasus on it and shorts and Chica had a purple shirt. For some reason it read, "let's eat" and she had purple shorts on. "Whoh," I said.


	4. Chapter 3

The next day, they signed up for training. They needed to get ready incase something happened. "Alright people- er um, and animatronics. We start fight training on day five." The trainer said. The first four days were extremely helpful. They got stronger and more flexible. The scientist tried to corner them sometimes, but whenever he tried, Andrew was there. The new Jaeger control mechanism was transferred to bond even outside the Jaeger. The shy got braver. Then, before they went to training on day five, the power went out. "Don't worry, we have flashlights," Carl said. They couldn't help but fell as if something was watching them. It was so dark that outside their flashlight beams, they couldn't see anything. They saw another flashlight beam. It was Andrew.

 **...**

Mangle POV: When I heard something from the shadows, I clung tighter onto Foxy. It was really dark. Thank goodness another person arrived or else- Suddenly she felt a tug. she turned around... and yelped. She was pulled from the group and into the shadows. "Mangle!" Foxy shouted. fold was put on and I was gagged, as a horrifyingly familiar voice sounded near by: "Your friends, when they come to find you, I will have them too." I wanted to run away, go to the others, to Foxy, but I was roped down in a chair.

Foxy: Mangle was pulled into the shadows. "Mangle!" I shouted. I ran after Mangle, as did everyone else. We almost got there... then lost her at a wall. "That scientist's room." Carl said, literally growling. "He will want you animatronics- and me- gone." Andrew snarled. Why you? And us?" "Because I'm in his way for his schemes, that are inhumane, and also for protection of animals even up to some Kaiju." "Wait, some Kaiju are good?" Bonnie asked. "Yes. Some defend us. For instance, Mothra, Rodan and Godzilla." As he said Godzilla, the wall rumbled and a door opened. "He really is obsessed..." Andrew said. The un armed ones grabbed lead pipes and knives and charged.

Nellie: As we charged, a blur fell upon us. it was nocking out animatronics that were in its way. I sidestepped it, and dragged Cody with me. Chica got slashed in the face by the figure, thankfully on the cheek and was punched into the ground. "NO!" Bonnie yelled and roundhouse kicked the scientist. but he cut up his ear and he fell backwards towards Chica. Foxy had just managed to get the blindfold off and the gag, when he was interrupted by a slash to the head, right across the forehead. he gazed up at mangle, who had a big bloody line and tear across her side. "Oh her? She I the first one I'm experimenting on. She'll do nicely." the scientist said and slashed lightly across her face. Foxy's rage exploded and he had his hook up to his neck when a robotic fist slammed him into the ground nearly unconscious, he looked up at mangle she was crying. "Stop this savagery, please." all she got was a punch to the face. That's when the others struck. In the midst of the fighting, there was Carl and Andrew working together with claws, daggers and fire in their eyes suddenly he stabbed Andrew in the shoulder, as he roared out in pain he sliced Carl twice and kicked them to the now locked door. He then got in his mech and looked straight from The two from the door to us, Cody and Nellie. He grabbed for me, but like a gymnast, I bounded up the arm and onto the head, to on the spot the arms couldn't reach. Cody did the same. No, run!" Carl said with Andrew as the scientist slammed his back into the wall. It was like being crushed by a vise.

Carl: As I saw that, and the scientist noticed they were important to me he immediately slammed them into the ground. My vision went red with anger as me and Andrew charged. I Saw Andrew running beside me and the jeager in its bay awakening. There was a blue flash... And suddenly had brief vision of all the different Andrews from other universes. A battle frozen like an image with a Blue Streak dashing at super sonic speeds among enemies. There was one piloting a giant flying robot lion-mech hybrid. There was many more including a weird vision of a Godzilla-dino hybrid, an huge figure out there typing on a laptop. He glanced at them then at a drawing notepad then pressed enter. Then they were a huge figure. Suddenly he realized they were controlling it as he snapped back to the thing's conscious.

Third person: A huge figure, in the place of Carl and Andrew jumped with thrusters sprouting from their- I mean, his back, elbows, and legs. he crashed down on the mech. This, this super being hovered in the air. It looked like Andrew and Carl combined. It also had pieces of Striker tornado on him. In a booming voice, fractured yet together of Carl and Andrew, and hints of more, he said " **YOU WILL BE PUNISHED FOR YOUR ACTS AGAINST OUR KINDS**." The robot leaped out of the rubble towards the sound. "I've never had my subjects combine. You will be interesting to dissect." He yelled as he charged. The Hybrid merely threw him against the wall. He grabbed Cody and Nellie and placed them with the others. Then they flew towards the now growing robot.

Andrew: I was still in shock about me and Carl being in this thing controlling it. We flew down... and immediately got punched through the air. We flew back as a huge robot rose. it said, "Goodbye!" as it swung it's fist. suddenly he yelled to carl, "Grow!" and the being also swung his fist as he rapidly grew to the size of the robot. The shockwave seemed to awaken everything in the world. Jaegers soon came out and fought the scientist. But the scientist was powerful. He immobilized the jaegers that touched him. Then he held us against the wall and grabbed our head suddenly figures was seen running on his arm. "CODY!" "AVA!" As explanations for them fired though the things head. They suddenly disappeared and a rapidly growing second behemoth punched the evil Jaeger's face. immobilizing that Jaeger. They hooked up a mental link between the two. then through that link they yelled, "FIRE!" The following blast was so strong that two portals opened that lead Mary, another Animatronic, and something else, farther away to fall into the sea.


End file.
